Edward and Winry's Children
by kairin chan13
Summary: Four years later after the battle from central city, Edward start up with his new family with new experience like hapiness to have your own family and new tragedy comes...
1. Chapter 1 The Reunion

_Edward, Winry, Granny Pinako, Alphonse, Mei, Roy Mustang, Riza together with their child name Maes, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery, Mrs. Gracia, Elicia and Selim Bradley. They are all in Edward's house because of special occasion, wilhelmina's 3rd birthday party while she was blowing her cake edward is keep on taking her picture like he was kinda acting like after that she hold wilhelmina on his right arm " Is she adorable? Is she? Is she? Oh! yes she is " edward said that while facing mustang "what is that Haganeno(Fullmetal)? Hughes Syndrome?"mustang said and everyone laugh "_

_"umaina(Hey!)"edward said angrily_

_"Niisan(brother)?"alphonse said_

_"Nani(what)?"ed said_

_And they hear someone's crying outside and edward put down wilhelmina, to see who is crying and he saw selim is the one who cried and covered with blood on his forehead, ed shocked and he approach selim "what happened? Who did this?" ed said_

_"ed? Come inside and i'll treat his wounds" winry said and they'll come inside, after they come inside ed see his son(ed's eldest child) behind the door and he notice his son's eyes staring selim angrily_

_"Niisan?(brother)" alphonse said_

_" Nani?(what?) What is is? "ed ask but he still looking at his son's eyes_

_"your son is the one who hurt selim" alphonse said like he was wondering why did his nephew do that?_

_ed did not saying anything, mustang come closer to ed "still shock of what your son did?...Haganeno(Fullmetal)" mustang said "ah, by the way were heading now to the central"_

_"were going now too Haganeno"Havoc, breda, falman, and fuery and they path at the shoulder of ed while saying goodbye "we were going now too ed, we still need to walk way home selim and tell to her mother what happened to him?"_

_"ah...ye..ah!" Ed answer but he's still shock_

_"ah... winry I think niisan(brother)is not in her self now_

_"hmmm... hmmm... he's right! I noticed it since when he saw selim's wound on her forehead " Mei said _

_"if its that's the case... hmmm... I will use the power of winry's wrench! WINRY'S TO THE RESCUE!" Winry throw her wrench towards to edward's head and..."waaaa..aaah..! Winry! what are you trying to do with me? kill me?" ed said "STRIKE!" winry said cheerfully that she got ed's head "sugoi(awesome) sugoi(awesome) sugoi(awesome)sugoi(awesome)!". wilhelmina said _

_"ehh...ehehe" al and mei reaction*creepy*_

_but ed's son going upstairs to his room quietly like he was no intention to join to his family... Ed confused annd he's still wondering what his son thinking about..._


	2. Chapter 2 The Secrets

_After the party, mei and al are washing dishes while ed and winry are cleaned up the messed in the living room. Their children are now prepairing to sleep, wilhelmina is brushing her teeth but her brother is outside and he's lying on the top of the hill while watching the stars above, _

_"hmmm...ed have you seen your son? " winry said "he is about to drink his milk, where is he?and don't try to hide your son edward"winry said that with her devious eyes,winry said that because ed know how his son's hate milk so he helped his son to hide. _

_"aah...yea..ehe ...he"ed said_

_"otoosan(Dad)? I saw niisan outside" wilhelmina said , ed go outside to see what his son's doing_

_"waah! we have a nice view and cold evening today"ed said that while standing beside's his son, "special delivery !"ed said that with a ridiculous a smile _

_" waaah...?otoosan! you know I hate milk !" _

_"ehehe... I know how you feel"ed said*smile* _

_"otoosan(dad)! Are you mad at me because of what I did to selim?" *confused* and feel guilty_

_"no, but I want to know why you did that?"ed said that with a smile to make his son feel comfortable and stop worrying but his son stand up _

_"gomena...sai..(sso...rry)! Otoosan!"his son said that and walked away. _

_The truth behind of what happen to selim, edward son is practicing alchemy on the to of the hill under the tree and selim came"hi! Practicing alchemy?" Selim said "Hmmm..."the boy answered with a proud smile" I want to become like uncle al"_

_"uncle al?"selim said and confused" you don't want to become like your dad"_

_"Toosan?(Dad) Hehehe... Toosan can't use alchemy,He said that he is just an ordinary human who can't use alchemy" the boy said _

_" hmmm... is that so?, so your father did not tell anything to you about his past life or should I say he did not tell to you on how he became the dog of the military and comitted human transmutation"selim said, and the boy shock "oh! wait I forgot, your not gonna use human transmutation unless one of your family member die"_

_"urusei!(shut up!) toosan didn't do that!"_

_"how come you become so sure? I'm sure you've always seen you father's left leg, the proof of his sin, I'm sure you know the Toka kokan(equivalent exchange) theory"selim said with an evil smile and the boy transmuted spear , attack selim and selim evade but the boy got his forehead _

_"aahh... you've got your father's ability at the age of 5 you know to transmutating and attack your opponent at the same time...genius!"selim said "don't you ever say to anyone about what happen or else i'll cut off your family, I always watch and observed you on your shaddow"_

_And selim starts to cry so that no will notice and edward son decided to shut his mouth for the sake of his family. Edware son still quiet and not saying anything for almost 2 weeks and ed, and al are worried so they try to talk to the boy _

_"yow?" Al and Ed said_

_"Ojisan(uncle), otoosan(Dad)?"_

_"Something bothering you?you've acting strange these past few weeks? Is there anything wrong?"ed said "Hmmmm..." the boy answered and shake his heads "are you sure? you always been telling to us your secrets, right?" Al said, the boy looked at al and ed "to..toosan?" _

_"hmmm...what is it?"ed answered, the boy remembered of what selim said about killing his family"toosan?,Ojisan? I know i'll always count on you when the times like this that's why i'm telling you my secrets..."the boy paused"demo...(but..) I decided to keep this secrets to myself"_


	3. Chapter 3 The Tragedy

_6 years later, wilhelmina is already 9 years old and her brother(oniisan)is 10 years old. Alphonse and mei are already been marrried for almost 1 year in xing, that's the last news edward knows about his brother. Winry decided to go to rush valley because Mr. Garfield-san needs an assistant for his new branch of automail shop so winry have been there for almost 6 months and edward are now the one who's taking care of their children while working at central but for the past few weeks ed can't go home due to his hectic schedule at his worked, so their children are staying to their granny pinako_

_"Patchan(Granny) I want to learn more about automail"wilhelmina said_

_"Heh...automail freak!"her brother said_

_"Shut up! Alchemy freak"_

_"shhh...why are you so interested about that automail thing huh? you can use alchemy anyway, so why don't you learn more about alchemy instead of automail"_

_"because I want to be useful to otoosan(Dad), if okaasan(mother) is not around I am the one who will fixed otoosan's left leg"wilhelmina said "yeah,yeah...! whatever! After what you have said you've really shown your potential as a candidate for being an automail freak"her brother said"you've definitely gonna win to that contest, oh...wait! what is that contest again...? automail freak show"_

_"Damare(shut up)! Pipsqueak"_

_"CRYING BABY!"_

_"OCHIIBI SAN!"wilhelmina answered back to her brother while her face is about to cry,"CHII...BI!...""her brother said eagerly "haha! you two look like your mother and your father when they are fighting"patchan(Granny pinako)said_

_Meanwhile in rush valey winry decided to went back home to see her children, winry is in a bus station for taking a trip to train station but suddenly while winry is in the bus, the bus driver is drunk so he accidentally turn the bus through the cliff_

_"ED!"winry's scream when the bus is about to crash,and edward wake up because he is already resting at that moment_

_"winry?..."paused"maybe I should get home tomorrow morning I'm sure winry got home today"edward said,but edward heared something strange but edward ignored it so he go back to sleep. _

_Tomorrow morning ed is about to go to the central station but mustang called him through telephone"haganeno?(fullmetal)"mustang said_

_"what is it now colonel bastard! I mean Daisotou(Fuhrer President) Roy Mustang!"ed said angrily_

_"we were having a meeting, come here immediately!"mustang said _

_"but I'm about to get home to reseembol"_

_"I know, this is just a very very short meetings"mustang said, the conversation ended and ed is heading to the central headquarters for a short meetings, by the way ed is now working in central headquarters as one of the comrades of mustang but ed didn't wearing military uniform because he is a top secret agent of mustang in every mission. After the meeting, the meeting ended 9 pm in the evening"well that was short..."Ed said that like he was tricked by mustang_

_"grrr... that bastard from 7 am to 9pm of the evening, I'm sure winry is going to kill me"ed said_

_ed is now heading to central station, but when ed is on his way he saw the research laboratory 5 and ed is having a flashback about the kenja no ishi(philosopher stone)but ed heared someone's crying inside the damaged building so he checked out and he saw selim, "selim...what are you doing here?"ed said_

_"I'm lost"selim said_

_"okay! Lets go to the central headquarters to contact your mother"ed said while he's holding selim's hand, but ed's wondering why selim is in the research lab"ahh...selim? why are you here anyway?"ed asked ed confused because in the first place, no one is allowed to enter in this lab and then ed turn to his back and he saw selim smiled with his tentacle shaddow, so ed runs to another abandon building which is dark so that selim can't use his shaddow. Ed is finding a weapon to deffense his self, and he saw some kind of a spear, selim saw him "what's wrong haganeno? Can't use alchemy anymore?"selim said _

_"how I mean when did your memory back?"_

_"It doesn't matter, so how is your son? Did he tell you anything?"selim said_

_"what do you mean?"ed asked_

_"The reason of what your son did to me?"selim said it and laughed_

_Ed remembered of what his son tells to him"I decided to keep this secrets to myself"flashback of ed._

_ed attack selim but selim cried out loud to get an attention from people outside, so the people from outside open the door and they saw ed pointing a spear through the neck of selim"oy?...what are you doing?"people from outside _

_"hmmmm...thank you sir"selim said_

_"no need to worry now kid"civilian said "no, sir I'm thanking you because your about to feed my hungry shaddows"_

_"Waaaa...hhhhhh!"scream of the 3 civillian people_

_"Hmmmmm... another food for me"selim said*smile* _

_" my desert"selim said with his glaring eyes, ed tried to run but selim got him _

_"Any last word edward elric"_

_"kuso...!(shit!) where is my alchemy when I needed?_

_And then selim stabbed edward on his right abdomen and after a minutes edward starting to get dizzy due to his blood loss. Edward saw the picture of his family that has been falled when he was about to attack selim, he saw his family picture covered in blood and he's starting to think his family and then he remembered of what winry said to them, alphonse and him when winry is in the train station and when they are still finding ways to get their bodies back,"please,don't die"that's what winry said after ed remembered every word of what winry said"kangaeru, kangaeru, kangaeru(think, think, think) there's always another way"this is what ed always running through his mind when he was finding another way like when he was about to get alphonse back and when the time he got seperated to the group of miles when he got lost through his fight with kimbley in briggs but in the end edward become unconscious. 3 days ago, in reseembol they got a news from Rush valley_

_"Is this the family of winry elric?"police officer_

_"yes,who is this?"_

_"I'm from the police headquarters in rush valley"_

_"so what is your relationship to ?"_

_"I'm her grandmother"granny pinako said_

_"ok, ma'am...your grandaughter got an accident and her body found through the cliff where the bus had crashed"after 2 days ago they delivered winry's body to buried to the cementary in reseembol, granny pinako decided to buried his grandchild along with her parents"patchan why we can see okaasan's face"wilhelmina said "we can't see your mother face because her body burned to the accident"granny pinako said "okaasan, okaasan, okaasan!wilhelmina scream while crying out loud but her brother didn't say anything or even cry, 3 months later granny pinako still trying to contacted their father to the central but still they have no news about him. "oniichan?lets go home "wihelmina said but her brother didn't say anything but he's still sitting in front of his mother's grave"oniichan..." *cry *"you've haven't talked since kaasan's died"wilhelmina said" I'm still here oniichan,me and granny pinako"_

_"if otoosan(Dad) is here..."her brother said_

_"Damare!(shut up) He's not our Dad anymore! He's even not here in kaasan's funeral"wilhelmina said angrily while she was crying , her brother smile to his sister"Daijobou(it's ok)...mina"her brother said and mina hug her brother, she cried and she cried until from her last drop of her tears... _


	4. Chapter 4 A Mysterious Boy

_5 years later, mustang decided to visit the elric family"its been awhile since we visit them"mustang said, "hmmm..."says riza, "the las time we visit them is wilhelmina's birthday party I wonder, how old is she now?"_

_"maybe ...14?"riza replied, and then a couple of hours they arrive in reseembol,"oh...speaking of bad timing, its raining" says mustang while being annoyed because they just walking bound to the house of the elric family, after a long walked "ah... I can view the house of the elric family, were almost there"mustang said it excitedly on his face, and when they are already near to the house of the elric family they heared someone scream"kuso!(shit!)" mustang and riza run immediately to the house. Mustang and riza open the door and shocked to what they saw, they saw a teenage boy and a girl lying on the floor covered in blood but the boy stands up and look at them"who ...are you...?huh,huh..eek... And.. why are you... here?"the boy said while catching his breath and holding his chest tightly like he was suffering in so much pain, mustang eyes wide open like he saw a ghost, he saw a golden eyes with a long blonde hair in a ponytail and his wearing a black shirt with black jeans and red jacket just like his father,"is that ed? No...wait ed is about in 30's now,wait a sec... is that ed's eldest child? He looks like his father but taller and he also have an automail on his right arm and left leg"this is what mustang's thinking,"daisotou(fuhrer)roy mustang I called from central Headquarters for back up"says riza but before the back ups from central arrive, they decided to talked to the two teenager, riza runs towards to the girl who are much in a critical condition and so much covered in blood,_

_"daisotou roy mustang! This girl has lost her two legs" says riza _

_"that's probably whilhelmina"_

_but mustang notice something so he walks towards to the girl and snap his hand in front of the girl's face and the girl didn't make any single movements or blink his eyes" I think she's paralzed"says riza, mustang walks towards to the boy_

_"What did you do?!"mustang ask angrily and grab the boy's shirt_

_"What the...?are you blind!"said the boy_

_"how? I mean why did you commit human transmutation"?_

_"that's none of your business!"the boy pulled away mustang's hand_

_And the military from central HQ came over to pick them up and the military handcuff the boy so that he can't use alchemy. They have arrived in central hospital to check up on the girl's condition_

_"the doctor said the girl will be paralyzed for the rest of her lives,all we can do now is to pray and have a faith on her"says riza,"how about the boy's condition"mustang ask_

_"The doctor recommended him, to look for an automail mechanic because the way it connnected the automail to him is used by forced, his flesh got swollen, the color of his flesh is turning into violet which may not be good"_

_Riza and mustang talking outside the patience's room where wilhelmina and her brother are in there. Wilhelmina just move, she pulled her brother's jacket"what is it mina?"the boy whisper, wilhelmina clap her hands as the sign of the hand motion in using alchemy, and then she transmutated her brother's automail in order to fit into his arm and leg properly and then he uses eastern alchemy to heal her brother's swollen flesh but then the boy didn't notice that they been watched by mustang. The boy is finally fine and the girl just stop moving and fell on the floor, the nurses pick her up"I think that's her last movements"says mustang. After they headed to the central hospital the military put him to his cell with his two hands are in still handcuff._

_"oh! yeah! By the way where is alphonse your uncle?"ask mustang_

_"hell! If I know..."the boy answer_

_"Why did you not know where is your uncle?"_

_" I don't know, maybe he is too busy of being a popular alchemist in xing"_

_"ok then I'll investigate you tomorrow"says mustang "Tssss..." the boy whisper with his bad gaze at mustang after mustang leave the boy is thinking on how he can escape and suddenly their's someone talked_

_"remember me?"a strange voice somewhere from his cell _

_"Hmmm...who are you?"the boy ask_

_"so you already forgot me huh?"_

_"ok... so what do you want?"the boy ask again_

_"why do you commit human transmutation? Is one of your love ones died?"_

_"Great! Same question again, first ask by someone from the military who came up with our house with no permission and now ask again by some weird creatures...who I cannot see"_

_"you look like your father, and also your personality"_

_"so who do you want to revive"_

_"Why do you care? Why everybody cares? Geez... I didn't know, I'm that popular"says the boy_

_"of course your popular, your an elric so it means you are alot more popular than you expect"_

_"what so great of being an elric anyway?"the boy ask_

_"oh..i forgot you didn't know anything about your father"_

_" I don't have any care to that person who dissapeared a year ago"_

_"dissapeared? So He abandoned his family? Same as his father? So you didn't know that he might be dead?"_

_"yeah...it's been a year but I feel like a century !..." the boy pause and think again and try to realize of what the cretaures said "wait...did you just said dead? And you know my grandfather? Oh! Great just great! "_

_"I will tell you everything about the mystery of your family, and let you escape"_

_"Ok then its a deal! But not now I need to do something first"says the boy_

_And then the strange voice dissapear._

_Tomorrow morninng the boy send to the investigation room. The boy is now having a one on one talk to fuhrer president_

_"i'll ask you a question, I am the only one who ask quetions here and then you answer the truth but nothing but the truth"says mustang"ok then...lets proceed"_

_"can I wright a letter to my friend?"the boy ask_

_"what the?...oy! Did you not hear what I just said earlier, I'm the only who ask quetions here!"_

_"Hey..?Don't shout at me...you bastard!"_

_"bastard you say...hahaha!"mustangs laugh and remembered his father when they arguing,_

_"Are you lost your mind?"_

_"oh...sorry! Sorry! I just can't stop laughing"_

_"Just...ask the questions"_

_"ok... so where is your father? Edward Elric?"_

_"He already abandoned us, a year ago"_

_"that's impossible! Hagane...(fullme...) I mean edward can't do that!" *I'm sure edward can't do that, he knows how it feels to grow up with no father, I'm sure there must be something wrong maybe he's dead* mustang thinks"look ..you bastard if he can't do that, he's probably here with us now"_

_"...and how did you know my father's name anyway?"_

_" I just know everything about your father"_

_"great! another one who know's my father"_

_"what do you mean another one?"mustang ask*confused*_

_"if I answer that can I wright a letter to my friend"the boy ask"that's against the rules your a prisoner you don't have the rights to that, if you want, tell me the errand that you want to send to your friend"_

_"Just forget it"_

_"ok... I let you to wright a letter to your friend just answer my questions"_

_"the other one that i've been talking about is truth,he said oh look your back again, you've never learn huh...but then he realize that my father is old enough to look like a teenage boy again so he said well, well look what we have here his son what a Coincidences, like father like son, you two have the same foolishness" but the boy didn't tell anything about what happen last night_

_"Ok then who do you want to revive anyway?mustang ask_

_"First okaasan(my mother), second the person that I accidentally killed and last my friend who protects me from the person that I killed accidentally"_

_"are you insane or lost your mind, 3 person!?"_

_"hey! Watch your mouth! you bastard!"_

_"So winry is dead , how ?"_

_"bus accident in rush valley"_

_"Is your uncle al know about this?"_

_"I don't have any care to that person anymore, he didn't even appeared to mom's funeral and also to granny pinako...two people already been dead and still they didn't come back"*his fist grips tightly*_

_I'm sure al knows how it feels to grew up with no family so he never let that happen to his nephew mustang thinks again,_

_"I'll try to contact with your uncle, I'm sure 2 months in a row he will receives the letter"_

_"tsss...he's too bc for that, so why is he waisting his time for us"_

_"I'm sure your uncle will come, and we try to investigate about your father's case" says mustang_

_"by the way, last question what happened to you and to your sister?"_

_"oh...to her? Hahaha!"says the boy, mustang look at him angrily"what's wrong with this boy, he looks like he was having fun to see of what happen to her sister"says mustang inside his mind_

_"Well you see...When I decided to do the human transmutation, I forced my sister to open the gate of truth, but first I kidnapped 2 people for them to sacrifices and then used the kenja no ishi(philosopher stones) but it resulted as rebound because I only have 2 people to sacrifice but the people that I want to revive is 3 so I dragged my sister in, to the transmutation circle and truth take my sister's body and soul, after that I become unconscious and when I woke up I saw something strange and not even look like a human then it walks towards to me but I realize that's the 3 people that I want to revive, after I saw them, I decided to get back my sister in order for her to give me an automail but I only dragged her body so it means she's useless so I decided that I'm the one who will connected the automail to myself"_

_"omaina...how can you do that to your own sister?"and mustang remebered what happen to him when he forced to open the gate of truth _

_"Simple...we don't like each other and I don't have any care for her"_

_"but that's not the reason for you to do that and where did you get the kenja no ishi?"_

_"Damare!(shut up!) can I go now, I already answer your last question"_

_"..." mustang paused"ok you may go now" says mustang calmly and the boy take to the office department for him to wright a letter. Meanwhile riza hawkeye just came over to the office of fuhrer president to give the research papers to him "so how is it going to talked with that boy?"says riza,"going smooth... I guess"says mustang,"that's good!"riza is about to live and mustang suddenly speak" I've been thinking, if her soul was dragged in, how she can do the transmutation to fix his brothers automail?"mustang ask"maybe her soul was dragged in but not her loyalty to her brother, maybe just like what happen to barry the chopper...remember"says riza_


End file.
